1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pick-up load support devices and more particularly pertains to a new pick-up load support device for supporting oversized and, in particular, elongated loads on short bed pick-up trucks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pick-up load support devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,896 describes a device for mounting on the wheel wells of a pick-up truck to form a horizontal support assembly. This device also includes additional mountings for providing additional supports which are substantially level with the wheel wells. Another type of pick-up load support device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,316 which includes a plurality of supports which are attachable to the inner surfaces of pick-up walls for forming a horizontal support for holding loads above the wheel wells.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, their general premise lies in the pick-up bed being large enough to hold substantially large panels used for siding and flooring which are often 48″ wide and 96″ long. These panels are typically drywall, paneling or plywood and it is important to transport them in a substantially horizontal orientation to ensure that the panels are not damages. Typically, short bed pick-ups have less than 48″ between the wheel wells and are not deep enough from the front to the back to accept the entire panel. For this reason, the need remains for a device that allows a person transporting such panels to mount the panels above the side walls of the pick-up bed. Such a configuration would also take advantage of conventional cross-over toolboxes that are typically positioned within pick-up beds.